Following muscular injury or repetitive strain, scar tissue or disorganized collagen often forms in the body. This aberrant tissue can restrict normal range of motion and slow healing. It is often difficult, painful, and time-consuming to release these areas of adhesion. Currently, chiropractors use large, cumbersome drop mechanisms that are attached to a table to treat areas of adhesion or hands on methods that are time-consuming, painful for the patient, and often a source of repetitive strain for the treating physician.